Water
Water is a Liquid that can put out Fire and Lava. It has different game mechanics from Lava - it flows faster and does not make the Player take damage directly, although Players can drown in Water. It was added in Pre-Release. Obtaining Water can be collected using a Bucket. Water spawns naturally in the form of lakes, pools, oceans, waterfalls, and rivers. Infinite Water Source Arranging Water source Blocks in a 2x2 square or a 1x3 rectangle creates an infinite Water source, through which Water can be used infinite times to fill Buckets and empty Glass Bottles. Natural infinite Water sources can be found inside Villages and Desert Wells. Usage Water can be used to make Farmland become hydrated and for Fishing. A single Water Block can hydrate a 9x9 square, when placed in the center. It can also be used to destroy non-solid Blocks like Torches and Tall Grass. This behavior can also be used to automate harvesting. Water can extinguish Fire, and change Lava into Obsidian, Stone, or Cobblestone. Placing Water when mining on top of Lava will change the Lava to Obsidian before the mined Blocks disappear. When placed in a 1 Block wide trench, Water will flow for 7 Blocks. This can be extended by dropping a level before the 7th Block, and can be used to create a transportation system. Danger The Player has 10 air bubbles when underwater, which slowly deplete when they stay in Water too long. Once they fully deplete, the Player starts to take damage, and may drown, but this can be minimized by equipping a Respiration Enchanted Helmet. This can occur commonly in large stretches of Water. Trivia *The Player will move much slower in Water than on land. **This can be minimized by using a pair of Depth Strider Enchanted Boots. *The Player can mine at normal speed underwater, if the Armor is enchanted with Aqua Affinity. *Endermen, Blazes, and Snow Golems take damage if they come in contact with Water. *Water allows light to shine through, but the light is reduced by 2 levels. *Water that doesn't flow can be obtained through inventory editors. *Water dropping small particles were added in Update 0.9.0. *Water can be found in the form of fountains in Strongholds. *Squids, Iron Golems, Turtles, Dolphins, Guardians and Elder Guardians are the only Mobs that don't drown in Water. **However, Iron Golems will sink in Water and cannot swim up, rendering them useless. *Water cannot be placed freely in the Nether, as it will simply evaporate. An exception is when Water is placed in a Cauldron. *Placing a Fence or any other Block that isn't a full Block underwater creates an Airlock for the Player to breath in. * If Ice is placed on top of Fire or luminous Blocks, it will melt into Water and the Water will float above the Block. *A Potion of Swiftness will not affect movement speed in Water. *When using an Empty Bottle on a Water source, the source will still be there, but giving the player a Water Bottle. **This can be useful as the player doesn't need an infinite source of water. Category:Blocks Category:Fluids Category:Renewable Category:Naturally Spawning Blocks/Items Category:The Overworld Category:Translucent Category:Pre-Release Category:Non-Solid Blocks